


Longing 渴慕

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Mycroft, Divorce, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Orgasm, Shameless Smut, super fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft是Gregory的好朋友。他能否压抑心中的渴慕，做个称职的朋友呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing 渴慕

Mycroft看着手中的钢笔，转了转笔身，轻叹一声。

Sherlock那小子竟然说了。他当着Lestrade探长下属的面，说出了探长妻子再次出轨的事实。当着他下属的面！Mycroft又叹了口气，弟弟那种脱缰野马般的性格不知何时才能收敛一些，或许永远不会了。随即他又想到探长，那位善良的，可敬的，勇敢的探长。他以巨大的耐心一点点把Sherlock拖出了泥潭，帮他创造了那世界唯一的头衔，让他不再无聊。Mycroft从见到Lestrade第一眼开始，就深深为他的无私慷慨所打动。Lestrade…Gregory不该受到这种待遇，不该经历那样的痛苦，他值得更多，我能给他…

Mycroft猛地收住奔腾的思绪。不行，我没有资格…他深吸一口气。至少，我能作为一个朋友给他安慰。作为一个朋友。这么多年来，Mycroft就是仰仗这个想法，与Lestrade渐渐亲近，用两人的友情抚慰着自己深深锁在思绪一角的思慕。是的，思慕。多么可笑的名词。我甚至被下属称为Ice Man！却始终无法…

突然响起的铃声让他打了个激灵。迅速拿起手机扫了一眼，脸上露出不自觉的微笑。

_今晚有空吗？出来喝一杯？——GL_

他早已料到Sherlock的举动会让探长心情郁闷，接到汇报后就清空了当晚和第二天一早的日程。因为Mycroft知道自己会接到这个短信，知道自己是他最值得信赖的，可以畅抒胸怀，一起买醉的 **朋友** 。这是属于Mycroft的特权。他苦笑一下，敲出回复。

_7点，到新苏格兰场接你。——MH_

按下发送键，他暂时把手机和思绪放到一边，专心处理起剩下的工作。

***

把最后的手尾交给助手，Mycroft早早回到家，换下白天的三件套，选了一条舒适的炭灰色斜纹棉长裤，灰白条纹兜帽长袖T恤，搭配一件简约的藏蓝色飞行员风衣。他把衣服放到床上，转身走进浴室，打算简单冲洗一下。多年的交往使他知道今晚Gregory并不想去那些优雅昂贵的的场所，有时疲惫的探长只想毫无形象地趴在吧台上用劣质酒精洗去糟糕的一天。Mycroft早已习惯往衣柜里不时添置一些更适合那些场所的着装，免得引来不必要的好奇目光，让探长更加烦躁。洗漱完毕，Mycroft穿好衣服，对着全身镜想了想，又拿起旁边的檀香玛索亚，淡淡地点缀一层。Gregory曾经对他提起过喜欢自己身上这个味道。当然，只是朋友间的闲聊而已。但Mycroft绝不会忽略那些小小的赞赏，他会给Gregory最好的，在他的立场范围内。最后，他抓了抓头发，让自己显得比平时放松一些，随即套上棕红色哑光牛津鞋，抓起手机钱包，出门拦下一辆计程车。

他穿过零星小雨，站在苏格兰场大楼的屋檐下，静静地等着。不一会儿，他就看到了那一抹银色身影，又不自觉地微笑起来。很快探长也发现了Mycroft，原本紧皱的眉头似乎舒展了一些，他快步上前拍拍那个高挑男人的肩膀。

“联合王国今晚不需要你来守护？”Lestrade调侃一句，脸上终于露出了笑意。

Mycroft低垂眼睑，腼腆地笑笑。“陛下自会体谅需要为挚友尽忠的仆役。”

他抬起目光，及时抓住了Gregory由衷的笑容。很好，他还是笑起来最好看。不管生活有多么艰难，Mycroft都要给探长更多欢笑，这是他给自己定下的使命。

两人打车来到探长家附近的小酒吧，坐到吧台边，探长点了第一轮酒，一口气吞下半杯，长叹一声。片刻，他转向Mycroft。“你都知道了吧。”

那不是提问。Mycroft转着手里的扎杯，想了想，默不作声地点头，喝下一口酒。他皱了皱眉，啤酒的苦涩他想必永远都习惯不了。

“Sherlock。”半晌，他终于回答道。

Lestrade苦笑一声，摇了摇头。“我是说 **她** 。”

Mycroft僵住了。他当然早已知晓Lestrade妻子的所作所为，只是不知到底该不该越过那条看不到的界限，干涉Gregory的家事。毕竟，除去在政界多年的摸爬滚打，他在私人问题上其实跟弟弟惊人地一致，生涩，甚至有点无所适从。尽管Sherlock绝不会承认那一点，并会选择口无遮拦地戳穿。而Mycroft只敢远远地守护着这个最重要的人，努力提供他能给的所有安慰。他猛然意识到自己的缄默可能会被Gregory理解为背叛，顿时慌了神。瞥了探长一眼，他正安静地盯着面前的扎杯，表情难以揣测。Mycroft紧张地吞咽一下，一滴冷汗顺着脊背滑落。“Gregory，我…对不起，我怕那会…”

_Mycroft Holmes！你振作点！当年在巴格达也没见你像现在这样词穷过，快向Gregory解释清楚！_

一只大手拍了拍他的肩，吓得Mycroft几乎用尽了所有自控才没有尖叫出来。他反射性地看向手的主人，根本来不及收敛目光里的恐惧。“Gregory…听我说…”

探长按在肩头的手又添了几分力道，Mycroft这才反应过来，乖乖闭上了嘴。

Lestrade见他这个反应，忍不住失笑了。“Mycroft，我不是在责怪你。我懂，这种事情不好开口。抱歉吓到你了。”他又捏了捏高挑男人的肩膀，这才收回手，一口饮尽杯里剩下的啤酒，打个手势让吧师再来一杯。等啤酒送上来后，他才轻叹一声，啜了口酒，看向Mycroft。“我曾经以为是我的问题，好吧，其实我也有一定责任。但我努力了…”

我知道，我当然知道你努力了。Mycroft捏紧杯子，突然觉得很渴，也不管是否习惯那味道，仰头喝了几大口。他气愤极了，恨不得现在就把那女人流放到索马里去。她凭什么让Gregory伤心，她有什么资格…她根本配不上Gregory！她到底知不知道Gregory为了挽回他们的关系，每天活得有多累？跑案子，写报告，还要尽早回家陪着她。只能等她入睡后才能起来打理未完成的工作！她到底知不知道Gregory有多少次要Mycroft亲自送上门并在旁边盯着才能好好吃顿午饭，否则他自己只会忙忘了？有多少次Gregory实在太累，被Mycroft连拖带拽地拉上自己的黑车，一沾椅子就熟睡到家门口？她…

“我决定搬出来了。”

什… **什么** ？“可是Gregory，你不是想挽回…”

探长的嗤笑打断了Mycroft的话。他拿起第三杯啤酒（什么时候点的？）喝了一口，平静地说。“是，我曾经想挽回，因为我认为她还爱我，只是我不够努力。”Lestrade讪笑两声，摇了摇头。“我无法接受背叛。”

Mycroft沉默了很久，似乎一时难以消化这个消息。半晌，他有点犹豫地开口：“搬出来…然后呢？”他知道这个问题很蠢，但他需要Gregory亲口证实。

“离婚。”说完那两个字，Lestrade如同卸下了一副重担，长出了一口气。“我决定跟她离婚。”

Mycroft无言以对。他根本顾不上说话。对Gregory的同情，没来由的狂喜，对那女人的愤怒，全都搅和在一起，把他向来敏锐的思维打成一团乱麻，让他无法思考。偏偏在这时，潜意识又趁着理智的混乱掌控了他的行为。

“你…今晚可以睡我家。”Mycroft刚说完就后悔了。没错，Gregory有他家门锁的密码和指纹认证，偶尔他与同事喝得烂醉，为了避免妻子唠叨，会直接到Mycroft家借个客房睡一晚，为此还放了一两套换洗衣物在那里。这是Mycroft作为 **挚友** 为Gregory做的另一件小事。但今晚！他完全不知该如何接受那个消息，现在带Gregory回家，根本是对他自己的精神折磨！

可是话已出口，Gregory的表情一下亮了起来。他怎么忍心对着那双眼睛说不？Mycroft浅笑一下，反正这种折磨对自己已是寻常之事，既然Gregory决心走出那段生活，他当然要全力支持。“你还没开始找房子吧，可以…先住在我家，再慢慢找个好点的地方。”其实Mycroft一点都不介意让Gregory一直住下来，但他知道探长的性格，便也没有提起。但他决不允许探长因为急于搬走而随便找间公寓。只要他能给的支持，Mycroft Holmes绝不会吝啬。

Lestrade似乎还没想到那么远，听完Mycroft的提议先是一惊，紧接着便露出了灿烂的笑容。他感慨地又拍拍Mycroft的肩膀，知道官员从不喜欢听他说感谢二字，便没有说话，只是大笑着摇摇头，一口干掉了杯中酒。接下来他们便没有再提那事，而是说起了批也批不完的文件，无厘头的嫌疑人，政坛人物无伤大雅的逸事趣闻，某位咨询侦探的夸张行径，太过愚蠢的下属。最后Lestrade喝得连路都走不稳，是被Mycroft架到出租车上带回家的。

帮昏昏欲睡的探长脱掉身上的衣物，盖好毯子，Mycroft又拿来清水和阿斯匹林摆在床头，把灯光调暗好让Gregory需要用洗手间时不会绊倒，这才走到门口，最后看了一眼已经在发出轻微鼾声的银发男人，垂下目光，安静地关上了门。

回到隔壁主卧洗漱完毕，Mycroft躺在床上，却毫无睡意。他在思考。计划明天要多做一份早饭，最简单的吐司和茶就好，因为Gregory肯定会因为宿醉没胃口。他可以帮探长请一天假，让他好好休息，说不定还能开车陪他回一趟家取些换洗衣物和用品。然后他会安排办公室的几个新人寻找房源，不能交给Anthea，她动作太快，Mycroft还想放纵自己在Gregory身边多待几天，哪怕只是陪他窝在沙发上聊天看电影也好。他眨眨有些沉重的眼睑，翻身对着Gregory卧房的方向，又静静地躺了一会儿，蹭了蹭枕头，终于抵挡不住睡意，合上了双眼。


	2. Consuming 侵蚀

Mycroft在厨房正忙碌着，一声痛苦的闷哼让他微笑着转过头来。Lestrade精神萎靡地靠在门边，穿着大了两号的苏格兰场纪念T恤，光腿套着晨袍，把一头横七竖八的银发抓得更乱。

“啊，Gregory，你可以再睡会儿的。药吃了吗？”他找出餐具，走过探长身边，强忍住吻走他眼角疲惫的冲动，摆放好餐具，这才转身面对探长。“茶？”

“唔…”Lestrade又哼哼一声算作答复，小心翼翼地挪到餐桌旁坐下，用极其缓慢的速度把头靠到桌面上。“上班…”

“我刚给Donovan警长打过电话，她会帮你请假。”其实Mycroft完全可以直接打给总警司，但他上次那么做被Gregory很是抱怨了一顿，以后只能按照“常规手续”来进行了。

“谢…”Lestrade用近乎耳语的音量应了一声，安静地趴了一会儿，几乎又要睡过去。Mycroft手脚利落地准备好茶和早餐，轻手轻脚地摆到桌上，餐具碰撞的轻响似乎把Lestrade从短暂的浅眠中惊醒了。他又用慢动作直起身，对眼前的食物皱了皱鼻子。

Mycroft轻叹一声。“吃点东西，一片吐司也好？”

探长拿起热茶喝了一口，没有糖，一点奶，热奶。当然是他最喜欢的口味。他又喝了一大口，长出一口气，抬眼看看表情严肃的Mycroft，极不情愿地拿起面包啃了一小口，慢慢嚼了起来。“我已经老得不该喝那么多酒了…”

Gregory孩子气的举动让Mycroft忍不住轻笑几声。见探长愿意乖乖吃饭，他也拿起了自己的餐具。“哦，相信我，探长先生，只要你稍作表示，甘愿向你投怀送抱的人能从办公室一直排到苏格兰场马路对面呢。”

他的话让Lestrade不好意思地笑了起来，很快又像被人往脑袋上砸了两警棍似地倒抽一口冷气，彻底老实下来。两人在舒适的沉默中吃完早餐，Lestrade喝下第二杯茶，靠在椅背上，满足地轻哼一声。Mycroft起身收拾餐具，听到探长在身后略显犹豫地开口。“我得回家一趟。”

Mycroft的动作顿了顿，转过身但心地看着探长。“你确定？我可以派人去帮你取东西，如果你愿意的话。”

Lestrade摇摇头。“不，我还没跟她把事情说开。这…必须我自己来。”

Mucroft了然地点点头。过了一会，他又说：“不如再休息一会儿，你现在这个状态不适合谈论那些。下午我可以送你过去。”

“…你不用上班？话说回来，现在几点了，你怎么还在这里？”Lestrade看看墙上的时钟，他起床前Mycroft就拉好了所有窗帘，舒服的昏暗光线多少缓解了他的头痛，却也让他忘记了注意时间。

“一介小小公仆也是有权力请假的。更何况，法国大使先生明显更喜欢看到Anthea。”Mycroft调皮地挤挤眼睛。“你先回房再睡一会吧，感觉好点了随时可以叫我，我就在书房。”

***

Mycroft靠在车门边等Gregory，他当然很想陪他一起进去，只是那种场合真的轮不到他这个外人插手。外人。Mycroft苦笑一下，呆滞地看着窗外。没过一会儿，他被Lestrade家中的一声钝响惊得抬起头来，紧接着是一阵争吵声。还好，听声音应该没人受伤。他有时候不禁会想，Lestrade的妻子…在某些方面有种莫名的偏执，否则探长又何必在三更半夜偷偷摸摸爬起床来躲着妻子批阅带回家的文件呢。

大门突然敞开，Mycroft还以为Gregory出来了，正准备露出安慰的微笑，却看到一个长发的窈窕身影向他快步走来。他暗自翻了个白眼。躲过了无聊的政府会议，却躲不了八点档肥皂剧么。他开始想象自己的灵魂流到脑袋上空变成一个透明的气球，让肢体开启自动驾驶模式，迎接即将到来的精神暴风雨。

他隐约捕捉到“婊子”“娘炮”“卖屁眼的”等等字眼，不禁暗自叹息，我大英帝国的传统礼仪难道都喂狗去了吗。想到这里，Mycroft熟练地摆出职业微笑，对面前的女士欠了欠身。“你好，Lesrtrade夫人，我也很高兴见到你。”他没费心伸出手，因为这女人肯定不会跟他握手，何必自讨没趣。

他得到的回答又是一顿劈头盖脸的谩骂，仿佛是在指责Mycroft抢走了她丈夫。他想象灵魂出窍的自己掏出一条并不存在的手绢擦了擦脸上飞溅的吐沫。当他正用那种卡通式的场景自娱自乐时，Lestrade提着包从家里出来了。探长抬头看清站在车边的人，脸色马上变了。他快步走过来，挡在Mycroft的身前。

“Emma，住嘴！他是我朋友。”探长眉头紧蹙，他走过来时听到的那几个单词可完全算不上友好。Mycroft被骂了多久？他怎么不暂时离开，或打电话给他呢？

Emma越过探长的身体，恶狠狠地盯着Mycroft。她的表情使他很想躲在探长背后皱起鼻子冲她吐舌头。但是不行，Mycroft提醒自己，你41岁了，不是41个月，也不是那个两岁零三百八十九个月的小屁孩Sherlock。

他让表情放空，用最绅士的态度接受粗鲁的中伤，可Lestrade似乎没有他那般淡定。“Emma！”他压低声音，咬牙切齿地说。“我再说一遍，Mycroft是我朋友，我不允许你诋毁他。”他紧闭双眼，深吸一口气。再次缓慢地开口。“下周之内我会把协议书给你。”

Lestrade说罢，将行李包扔进后座，自己坐进驾驶席，对呆愣在原地的Mycroft使了个眼色，见他木然开门坐下，马上发动引擎，绝尘而去。

以危险的速度穿过两条街后，Lestrade才稍微松开油门，轻咳几声，有点尴尬地对身边的人说：“…刚才…真对不起。”他的话让Mycroft猛地回过神来，慢悠悠地系上了安全带，这才低着头说。“没什么，比起某些穷凶极恶的政客，她…Emma已经很亲切了。”他对Lestrade笑笑，还没从刚才的震惊中回过神来。他本以为Gregory只会把Emma劝走，可他…我不允许你诋毁他。Mycroft感到胸口一紧，冲动地想握住Lestrade的手，却及时反应过来，转而拍拍他的前臂。“不要紧，我又不是温室里的小花。”

Lestrade转头看了他一眼，重新望向路面，叹了口气。“她不同意。她承认了，但不同意，坚持自己没有错，认为我不该抛弃她。”探长越说越激动，最后嗤笑一声。“我感觉自己就像她不要的玩具，被扔到一边，却绝不让别人来碰。”

Mycroft沉默了很久。Gregory明显很压抑，可他能怎么办？他满脑子只能想到握住探长的手，亲吻每个指节，告诉他还有我呢，我绝不会那样对你，你将会是我的珍宝…Mycroft闭起眼睛，缓缓吐出一口气。“如果你需要我，说一声就好。如果我在国外…你可以联系Jemery，他会马上通知我。总之…我是说，你不是一个人。”

Lestrade瞪大眼睛看了他一眼，似乎被逗乐了。他轻笑几声，空出一只手拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀。“我是想不到离个婚能有什么紧急危机需要把你从天知道是地球哪个角落里召唤回来，不过…”探长正色道。“Mycroft，我知道你不喜欢听我说这个，但我还是要说。谢谢你，你真的帮了我很多。”

Mycroft脸上飞过一抹红晕，慌忙看向窗外。“这没什么…”两人一路安静地回到Mycroft家，探长在客房安顿好，正式住进了官员家中。

***

他们很快建立起了共同生活的规律。探长每天从Mycroft家上班，不厌其烦地拒绝官员派司机接送的提议。Mycroft依旧会提着午餐到苏格兰场监督探长吃饭，偶尔跟恰好在场的弟弟来一场无声或有声的兄弟阋墙，换来好医生见怪不怪的忽视和探长一顿怒吼，最后兄弟俩都被提溜出办公室。Lestrade寄去的离婚协议被撕成碎屑扔了回来，只好接受了Mycroft推荐给他的律师。两个人不忙碌时会把晚饭移到起居室，轮流选电影，不是遭到Mycroft无休止地嫌弃，就是探长看到一半倒在沙发上呼呼大睡。更多时候是其中一方或双方把自己关在书房（Gregory这是国家机密暂时不要打扰我）或厨房（Mycroft这是正在调查的案子看你的烹饪节目去！）里工作。周末一有空他们就会一起去看房子，Mycroft还让Lestrade客串了一把小黑衣保镖去乡间开了个安全级别不高并且很无聊的会，主要目的其实是去品尝那里闻名已久的美食。Mycroft不是没有警惕到自己一旦陷入这样的日常就很难抽身，但他实在忍不住放纵自己去享受这短暂的快乐。

一个月后，Anthea“极其偶然”地提到自己姑妈在里苏格兰场挺近的地方（恰好离Mycroft家也很近，不过Mycroft不打算对此发表任何意见）有间合适的单身公寓，原来的房客最近搬出去了，可以给Lestrade一个很优惠的价格，只要他愿意帮忙修剪草坪。事情很快谈定，探长又回了一次家（这回没带Mycroft去），经过一番预料中的争吵哭闹，总算是把自己那点东西搬了出来，暂时堆在Mycroft的车库里，决定周末搬家。

这就是为何周五晚上Mycroft会站在浴室里淋着热水，头脑一片空白。不，他并非什么都没想，而是拼命想阻止大脑在自己眼前打出一幅又一幅他与Gregory在一起的光景。他跟Gregory一起吃饭，他怒视Gregory一脸无辜地拿着吃到一半的 **他的** 最后一个布丁，他为披着晨袍打哈欠挠肚子的Gregory端上一杯热茶，与Gregory光着脚靠在沙发上百无聊赖地看垃圾电视剧，因为刚好谁也不想读书或工作。

好吧，他已经太依赖这些了，他目睹着自己一点一点陷入绝望又美好的深渊，现在，报应来了。Gregory明天就会离开，开始自己的生活，把他留在这个空荡荡的房子里。Mycroft有点恼怒地关上淋浴，随手搭了条浴巾在头上，甚至没心思擦干自己就自暴自弃地倒在床上。他太累了，仿佛整个世界都在一点一点向内部塌陷，他的面具被打碎，自尊被吞噬，只能在床上蜷缩成一团，让羞愧和绝望暴露出最脆弱的自我，慢慢陷入绝不安宁的睡梦中。


	3. Waiting 等待

清晨，Lestrade走进厨房，发现Mycroft没在，以为他有事先走了，便烧起一壶水准备泡茶。过了半晌，他想起Mycroft昨天说过要帮他搬家，照他的性格，如果临时有事应该会留个纸条才对。他想了想，走到玄关，发现官员总不离身的黑伞还静静地待在伞架上，顿时心生疑虑，决定再到他卧室里看看。探长推开门，惊讶地发现Mycroft浑身赤裸地缩在床上，双眼紧闭，脸上泛着一看就知有点不妙的潮红。他给昏睡的男人盖上毯子，伸手探了探他的额头，果然是一片滚烫。当下他也顾不上今天的计划了，而是到厨房倒了杯热水，从橱柜里翻找出退烧药回到主卧，把东西放在床头柜上，轻轻摇了摇Mycroft。

“Mycroft？先起来好吗？”

Mycroft感觉自己就像沉在幽深的水底，却全身燥热难耐。可他不想醒来，仿佛水面上还有更可怕的事情在等待着他。但不知从何而来的一小股清凉却将他的意识慢慢拉回了现实，他轻哼一声，突然感到头痛欲裂，下意识地把身体缩得更紧了。

“Mycroft？醒醒，你不能这样睡。”

模糊的声音仿佛来自天际，或是遥远的水面？他弄不清楚，无法集中思维。那片清凉转移到了额头，他舒服地叹息一声，朝源头蹭了蹭，似乎从中攫取了一些力量，缓缓睁开眼。

一只凉爽的大手按在他前额上，舒适的力道让他忍不住想继续沉睡，却被一个更清晰的声音唤回了现实。

“Mycroft，起得来吗？先把药吃了，然后把睡衣穿上。”

下一个瞬间，他就靠在了一个温暖的怀抱里，他不知道自己是怎么坐起来的，也不知道自己为何赤裸着身体。但他不想思考，贴着肌肤的体温似乎让他的燥热缓和了一些，他想一直这么坐着。似乎有个什么东西被塞到了他手里，但他还是一点都不想动。

Lestrade轻叹一声，重新把水杯放到一边，拍拍Mycroft的脸。“来，张嘴。”他把药片塞到官员嘴里，再把水杯送到他嘴边。“吞下去，乖。”连他自己都对这驾轻就熟的动作感到一丝嘲讽，谁知道Gregory Lestrade竟是个如此幸运的男人，有幸能照顾两个一生病就倒退回幼儿状态的Holmes。上帝我真是谢谢你了。他又让Mycroft靠着他坐了一会，确定已经把药吞下去了，这才帮他慢慢躺下，到衣橱里翻出官员最喜欢的睡衣，走回床边。

Mycroft保持着刚才被Lestrade放下的姿势，紧闭着双眼，因为连拉上窗帘的卧室都让他感到无比刺眼。他只想回到那个静谧的水底，听不到一点声音，看不到一丝光芒，他可以静静地躺着，没有人来打扰。

Lestrade端详了他一会儿，确定这个发着高烧神智不清的大型幼儿肯定没办法自己穿衣服，既然不能让他就这么裸着，那个重任自然又落到了可敬的探长头上。他摇摇头，坐到床边把Mycroft扶起来靠着自己，扯掉在他身下被揉成一团的潮湿浴巾，给他套上睡衣，系好扣子。穿睡裤的过程有点艰难并且非常尴尬，Lestrade一边默念着抱歉一边尽量轻柔而迅速地完成了整个挣扎过程。希望Mycroft清醒后不会记得这一幕，否则苏格兰场的好探长可能第二天就得漂在泰晤士河上与用过的套子和死掉的不明生物为伴了。

好不容易穿上衣服，探长看了一眼跟浴巾一样潮湿的床单，不禁揉揉额头，无声地长叹一口气。他一手揽住Mycroft的腰，把他的上半身稳在怀里，另一手捞起那双长腿，一鼓作气将他抱了起来。Mycroft…没有他想象的那么重，实际上，他的体重与那高挑的个子完全不相符。他看了一眼怀里的人，惊觉这个褪去了大英政府气场，昏睡不醒的男人好像比平时小了好几圈，原本就白皙的皮肤隐藏在不健康的红潮下，显得更加苍白。

Lestrade甩开多余的思绪，把Mycroft抱到旁边的躺椅上安置好。现在不是胡思乱想的时候，他还有个病人要照顾呢。确保Mycroft不会滚到地上后，他又凭感觉从衣柜里翻出新床单换上，顺手多拿了一条厚毯子，铺好床，再把Mycroft抱回去，盖得严严实实，最后到厨房弄来一个冰袋给病人降温，这才对着自己的成果满足地呼出一口气，拿了本书坐到一旁看了起来。

***

额头传来一股冰冷，与刚才的清凉完全不同。他不喜欢这个。冰冷的触感把他不由分说地拉回了现实，让他像得了潜水病一样躁动不安，四肢沉重，呼吸困难。他轻哼一声，想推开那讨厌的东西，却被一只大手抓住，熟悉的清凉又覆上了脸颊。Mycroft很快放弃了无力的挣扎，又往那清凉的源头蹭了蹭。他喜欢这个。

探长瞥到Mycroft试图推开冰袋的动作，赶紧上前抓住了他的手，另一只手则按在他脸上试探温度，还是烫得吓人。尽管他想让Mycroft好好休息，但还是得先问清楚这是怎么回事。

“Mycroft，先别睡好吗？Myc，醒醒。”Lestrade拍拍他的脸，Mycroft又轻哼一声，仿佛在抱怨探长打扰他的睡眠。他被拍得烦了，一把抓住探长的手，捂在自己眼睛上。嗯，这样好多了。

探长被他逗得哭笑不得，掌心里颤动的睫毛表明Mycroft没有再睡过去，他便没有挪动手掌，而是调整一下姿势，轻声说。“Mycroft，你发烧了。”官员闻言嗤笑一声，可由于太虚弱，只发出了一个类似呜咽的声音。“我知道…”

“怎么回事？需要叫医生吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头。“我睡一天就好。”他顿了顿，又说：“通知Anthea…”

Lestrade点点头，正要起身，他的手却被Mycroft按住了。探长正要疑问，却发现了病人抿得紧紧的嘴角，仿佛连鼻子也要皱起来。他笑了笑，没有说话，而是重新坐好。Mycroft趁机推开那讨厌的冰袋，也不管那玩意滑到了哪里，随即把Lestrade的手移到额头上，舒服地再次闭上了眼睛。

Lestrade静静地坐了一会，Mycroft滚烫的体温从掌心传来，病人睡得并不安稳，近乎透明的淡金色睫毛轻轻颤抖着。探长还是第一次从这么近的距离观察他的脸，发现他的眉毛和睫毛都是浅浅的金色，脸上还有细密透明的绒毛。Lestrade忍不住笑了，近看还真像小孩子。

探长试着用拇指轻轻摩挲Mycroft高挺的鼻梁，指尖描绘着点缀其上的淡淡雀斑。慢慢地，Mycroft的呼吸变得平稳，似乎陷入了真正安稳的沉眠。

***

给Anthea打过电话，Lestrade又泡了两杯茶，装了一碟饼干送进卧室，打算等Mycroft睡醒让他吃点东西。他把东西放到一边，拿起刚才看到一半的书继续读了起来。

他看到Gregory的背影，看到自己在后面挣扎着追赶，那个身影仿佛就在手边，却总也触碰不到。下一瞬间，他又回到了幽深的水底，努力向天空伸出双手，却失落了那个背影。他想呼喊，却无法发出声音，耳边是水流的轰鸣，他看不到任何东西。

“…gory…Gregory…Gregory…”

Lestrade从书中抬起头来，快步走到Mycroft床边，大手覆上他的额头。“Mycroft？”他轻声呼唤。“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”他很快发现Mycroft并没有醒过来，但此时却紧紧攥着床单，无意识地叫着探长的名字。Lestrade以为他做噩梦了，正想推醒他，猛地瞥见Mycroft眼角竟流下一滴泪来，他愣住了，Lestrade知道自己对官员并不算最了解，但他做梦都没想到Mycroft Holmes竟会落泪。而且…还喊着他的名字。尚未从震惊中恢复过来的探长不由自主地覆住了Mycroft的手，将绞紧的手指一点点掰开，握在手里。

“嘘…我在这儿呢，Myc，我在这儿呢，乖，睡吧…”他拭去Mycroft眼角的泪，轻抚他的面颊，压低声音，柔声呢喃着安慰的话，Mycroft在睡梦中似乎使出了全身力气把他拽住，探长没办法，干脆就着他的姿势和衣躺到床上，让他抱着自己的手臂。慢慢地，Mycroft再次平静下来，似乎已经摆脱了梦境。但Lestrade却无比清醒地看着天花板，独自陷入了思绪。

***

不知过了多久，Lestrade感到抱着自己的手渐渐松开，他又摸了摸Mycroft的额头，已经没有刚才那般异常滚烫，相信他不会再被高热导致的奇怪梦境困扰，便悄然抽身下床，伸展一下僵硬的身体，收拾好已经冷掉的茶，决定到附近的药店买点退热贴，鉴于Mycroft好像不喜欢太冷的冰袋。

整理好买回来的东西，Lestrade走进主卧，发现Mycroft正昏昏沉沉地坐起来，他快步上前让他靠着自己，随即拆开一片退热贴往病人额头上一按。很好，没有反抗的迹象，看来还是病得不轻。Mycroft开始慢吞吞地往床下蹭，Lestrade把他稳住。“你要干什么？”

官员毫无震慑力地瞪了他一眼。“尿尿。”

Lestrade不得不咬着舌头才忍住没笑出来。莫非Holmes兄弟生起病来除了心智连词汇都会倒退回幼儿状态吗。他怎么觉得顶着退热贴，红着脸（尽管不是因为害羞）说要尿尿的Mycroft看起来异常可爱呢…“你一个人能行？”

“…发烧…不是伤残…”Mycroft觉得探长在笑话他，便赌气一个人挣扎着站起来，摇摇晃晃地挪到卫生间解决问题。Lestrade看着那个倔强又虚弱的背影，好笑的同时还是有些心疼，决定问问Anthea让Mycroft多休息两天会不会导致大不列颠陷落。等他打完电话，Mycroft也从卫生间走了回来。短短几步路就累得气喘吁吁，让骄傲的大英政府多少有点不爽，不过他还是接受了Gregory伸过来的手，反正这不是自己能控制的，他可是病人。

Lestrade又连哄带劝地让Mycroft喝了一杯水，把他在被窝里安顿好，无需暗示便伸手覆住了他的眼睛，重复刚才轻抚鼻梁的动作。他低声问：“吃点东西吧？你到现在什么都没吃呢。”Mycroft在Gregory的动作下慢慢放松下来，用近乎耳语的声音回答：“我能再睡一会儿吗？”

“好。”探长俯下身，在Mycroft的退热贴上亲了一下。官员瞪大眼睛，却被Lestrade抢了先。“先睡，等你好点再说。”他拍拍Mycroft的头，转身离开了。Mycroft闭上眼睛，暗自承认现在的自己确实没力气处理任何事情，同时决定把退热贴也加到最讨厌的东西列表里。

***

Lestrade简单收拾了一下屋子（不管你信不信Mycroft家真没有养田螺姑娘，或田螺汉子），在电脑上回了几封邮件，给Anthea和Donovan都打了电话确认请假的事情，无视了Sherlock的短信，而是直接给好医生打了个电话（带他到巴茨医院玩尸体去，或者给他买两袋牛肝，总之接下来这三天麻烦你把他拴好，事成之后请你喝一礼拜酒还不行吗），偶尔到Mycroft卧室里查看病人是否又出了什么状况，其余时间都在起居室百无聊赖地看书看电视。临近傍晚，他还神奇地从Mycroft厨房里翻出一个高脚托盘，颇有兴致地想象了一下Mycroft穿着泡泡袖长睡衣坐在床上优雅地吃早餐，一身黑衣的老管家手上搭着白色餐巾笔直地站在旁边待命的光景，竟然毫无违和感。

他迅速抛开脑中的光景，走进卧室叫醒Mycroft，不由分说地把体温计往他嘴里一塞，给他换上了新的退热贴。“吃点东西？你今天只喝了点水，等会吃药会伤胃。”

Mycroft含着体温计白了他一眼（尽管不是很成功），一声不吭地等那玩意发出一声轻响，努了努嘴示意Lestrade把它拿掉，这才哑着嗓子说：“不饿。”

Lestrade早就知道他会来这么一招，干脆地耸了耸肩。“鸡汤还是姜茶，你选一样，不然我叫Anthea带她的祖传灵药过来。”他满意地看到Mycroft眼中闪过一丝惊恐，探长不幸喝过Anthea的灵药，实在不想再去回忆那个味道，虽然确实很有效。他看看体温计上的数字，恢复得还算不错，便又加了一句。“乖乖吃饭，可以奖励你一块柠檬蛋糕。只有一块！”

Mycroft眨眨眼。“草莓生奶油。”

“卖完了。”探长的回答得到Mycroft一个夸张的叹息，他挠了挠脸，犹豫了一会儿，才不情愿地说：“鸡汤…”

没过多久，探长如愿以偿地看到了在床上用餐的大英政府（没有泡泡袖睡衣挺可惜的），并用一个坚定的眼神和塞到他面前的水和药片拒绝了Mycroft先吃蛋糕的要求。收拾好餐具后，Lestrade回到卧室，认真地看着Mycroft的眼睛。“你有力气跟我谈谈吗？”

Mycroft看着他，缓慢地点了点头，突然觉得退热贴一点都不凉了。探长注意到他有点紧绷的姿势，对他笑了笑，掀起毯子一角与他并排坐在床上，沉默了好一会儿，才深吸了一口气。

“你早上…哭了。”Lestrade盯着毯子，不自觉地用手指在床单上画着小圈。“还叫我的名字…”

Mycroft抱起膝盖，沉默着。尽管他对此没有记忆，但这就解释了Lestrade吻他额头的举动。原来是出于同情吗。Mycroft苦笑一下，攥紧了毯子，把头埋进膝盖里，恨不得缩成小小的一团，等待Lestrade的审判。

“你的意思，是我想的那个意思吗？”Lestrade转过头，看着Mycroft的后脑勺。Mycroft并没有抬起头的意思，他一点都不想让探长看到自己快哭出来的样子，只把脸埋在毯子里，上下蹭了蹭，算是点头。他陷入了矛盾，一边痛恨自己病得神志不清说胡话，同时又希望自己还在昏睡着，不用面对这些。

一只大手轻抚他的后颈，随即传来Lestrade的低语。“看着我好吗，Mycroft？”他努力让自己缓缓吸气，再缓缓吐出，确定能控制住面部表情后，才把头抬起来，对上那双褐色的眼睛。

Lestrade若有所思地看了他一会儿，右手无意识地拨弄着他颈后的碎发，最后他舔舔嘴唇，仿佛下定了决心。“听着，Mycroft。”他刚一开口，Mycroft就浑身一僵。Lestrade安慰地拍了拍他的手背。“Myc，你先听我说。我很…高兴。”他稍微转过身，认真地看着他。“我很高兴你选择了我，说真的我也有过猜测，只是看你为Sherlock做的那些事情，我以为你对朋友也一样，所以…毕竟我只是个苏格兰场的探长，应该入不了你的法眼。”Lestrade自嘲地笑了笑。Mycroft正要辩驳，却被他抬手阻止了。“我知道，是我想错了。所以我很高兴…我也想…我也想回应你的感情。”Lestrade顿了顿，有点紧张地看了一眼Mycroft。官员静静地看着他，并没有说话，脸上泛起的红潮却已经充分证明了他的心情。探长笑了笑，继续说道：“可是你也知道，我在法律名义上还是结了婚的。”他想起那堆离婚协议的碎片，不禁皱了皱眉。“我不能以这样的状态跟你在一起。你不该受到那种待遇。”他坚定地看着Mycroft。“虽然这样说有点混蛋，但我还是要问……Myc，你愿意等我吗？”

Mycroft木然地看着他，一时无法消化那突如其来的信息。他还以为Gregory会…一股释然席卷全身，让他险些落下泪来。他紧咬着下唇，默不作声地用力点头，完全无法信任自己的声音。Gregory想要我…Gregory要我等他…Gregory…

“Myc？你还好吗？”注意到男人的轻颤，Lestrade扶住了他的肩膀，有点担心地抬起他的脸，却对上了一双泛着水光的蓝灰色眼睛，让他联想到风暴过后的天空。他觉得自己仿佛要被那双眼睛吞噬，却一点都不抵抗，而是顺着那股力量，轻轻吻住了Mycroft的唇。

那只是个纯洁干燥的吻，唇瓣上是让人安心的清凉和真切。Mycroft的感官彻底集中在两人紧贴的唇上，他能听到自己突然哽住的惊喘和Gregory平稳的呼吸，银发男人的睫毛轻轻扫过脸颊，除此之外的整个世界都隐入了混沌之中。那个瞬间结束得太快，让Mycroft一时无法回过神来，仿佛Gregory的唇依旧紧贴着自己。

探长贴着Mycroft的额头闭上眼睛，缓缓呼出一口气，柔声说：“等我。”

“嗯…”Mycroft紧紧攥着床单，把脸埋进Gregory颈间，用尽全力控制自己的呼吸。Gregory，我等你，我等你，我等你…

Lestrade假装没发现肩头的一小片潮湿，他知道Mycroft在努力压抑，也知道Mycroft需要片刻的宣泄。他轻抚Mycroft的后颈，凝视着他轻颤的脊背，目光清明。或许现在还不能，但他总有一天，希望是不远的将来，会有资格让这个人在他面前放肆地落泪，纵情欢笑，不必再有任何负担。


	4. Little Pervert

两人都知道继续共处一室对他们的约定毫无帮助，Lestrade便在Mycroft病好之后搬到了新住处。尽管说好了要等待，两人的关系还是不可避免地发生了一些微妙的变化。探长高兴地发现Mycroft不再是那个七天二十四小时坚不可摧的大英政府，并且在接到来自官员的短信（“我需要你”）后马上出门陪他在深夜的公园长椅上静静地坐了两个小时。他知道自己没有足够的权限问他发生了什么事，便没有说话，只是全程都握住他的手，用指尖传达的平稳脉搏给他支持和抚慰。

Lestrade当然也没那么好过，特别是在探长准前妻某天心血来潮他来不及搬走的所有DVD和CD珍藏掰的掰卖的卖之后（卖得还挺快，这点确实值得自豪）。那天Mycroft一脸欲言又止的表情出现在苏格兰场向探长通知噩耗，Lestrade听完面无表情，二话不说就到特警训练中心揍了半小时沙包，又到射击场清空了好几梭子弹，最后还是Mycroft为了保护大不列颠执法部门职员和墙壁的安全，把他拽到MI5的射击场里把各种长枪短炮轮番演练了一遍，Lestrade才终于消了点气，同意让Mycroft周末一有空就陪他到处去淘货，争取挽回一点损失。

可是探长的隐忍并没有换来对方的消停，连最讨厌被人称为私家侦探的Sherlock都在某个夏日的午后气急败坏地冲进他的办公室把一堆准前妻历年出轨的详细图文资料摔在Lestrade面前，贴着他的鼻尖咬牙切齿地说说：“给你证据，赶紧让我哥找关系把事情给办了，她请的那个私家侦探跟踪了John整整两个月！JOHN！两个月！什么样的脑子才能认定你跟John有一腿！啊？！”Lestrade无奈地搓了搓脸。“呃…谢谢你的祝福？”他很肯定Sherlock早就看出了他和Mycroft的关系变化，搞不好早就知道Mycroft对自己的想法，只是很反常地一直没有干涉。他看着Sherlock消失在门外的大衣下摆，暗自庆幸那个私家侦探还是有点脑子的，至少他没敢招惹Mycroft，也没敢对苏格兰场的同事们下手。否则他都不知道那可怜人会不会被谁一枪电晕扔到号子里，或者被Mycroft的安保人员抢先一步，一觉醒来发现自己躺在塞拉利昂还是什么斯坦的正中央。

Lestrade并没有让Mycroft参与到自己的离婚灾难中，他不想给官员平添那许多无妄之灾，更不想让他陷入任何尴尬的立场。所以他牺牲了自己三分之一的薪水和全部房产，顺带还要负担一半房贷，经历了九个月的水深火热，总算得到了那张珍贵又昂贵的纸片。但他只来得及给Mycroft发条短信，就被召唤到了案发现场，再也顾不上重获自由的喜悦和如释重负的轻松。

傍晚时分，探长刚从案发地点的建筑物中走出来，便看到远处耸立着两人一伞，仿佛在怒视着对方，他与检查完尸体的好医生对望一眼，不约而同地轻叹一声，快步上前去防止现场又出现一具或两具尸体。

***

“你来干什么？”

“我只是刚好在附近，就过来看看你，亲爱的弟弟。”

Sherlock极尽所能地用一声嗤笑表达了足以让意志稍薄弱的人当场失声痛哭的蔑视。“你看我还看得不够吗？来看Lestrade就爽快点承认，亲爱的哥哥。”

“哦，那只是其中一个目的，我亲爱的弟弟。咖啡？”Mycroft举起手中的一次性托盘，上面装着四个热气腾腾的纸杯。

侦探狐疑地看了纸杯一眼，皱了皱鼻子，仿佛担心里面下了什么迷幻药（当然不会是毒药，妈咪会揍死他的）。

Mycroft轻叹一声。“拿铁，三颗糖。”见侦探还不死心，便又补充一句。“我买的咖啡豆。”

侦探这才心满意足地拿起用马克笔写着“S”的那杯咖啡。“算你有良心。”

“我真是受宠若惊。”Mycroft夸张地鞠了一躬，抬头看到Lestrade正朝他们走过来。“啊，Gregory，你来得正好。”

医生和探长感激地接过咖啡。为什么伦敦的罪犯都喜欢在河风呼呼乱吹还没有暖气的废旧建筑物里抛尸呢？

“Mycroft，你怎么来了？”探长双手捂住热乎乎的纸杯，沉浸在小小的幸福中。

“我来冒昧地代表伦敦市民犒劳辛苦保卫我们安全的警官们。”Mycroft指了指背后缓缓开来的房车，上面还挂着“免费提供热饮”的横幅，周围正有几名工作人员朝那边走去。

探长轻笑一声。“你又让可怜的新人帮你跑腿了？伪装成饮料车摊主练习卧底？”

Sherlock在一旁轻篾地哼了一声。“别傻了，他才不想让那帮愚蠢的下属看到Ice Man对一条银狐发花痴献殷勤的样子。”

“Sherlock！”好医生实在看不下去，边把侦探连拖带拽地拉走了。

Mycroft看着两人离去的背影，耸了耸肩。“其实他说对了一半，我并不介意让下属见到自己…‘发花痴献殷勤’，”官员有点紧张地看了Lestrade一眼。“只是还没征得你的同意。”

Lestrade怔了两秒，随即走上前去，不动声色地握住Mycroft的手。“你知道我早就同意了。说实话，要不是突然来了个案子，”他调皮地看了官员一眼。“我已经在向你发花痴献殷勤了。绝不会让你抢先一步。不管你是大英政府还是世界之王。”

鉴于他还在工作，Lestrade并没有让自己的手流连太久，而是与Mycroft并肩站在警戒线外，远远看着警官和法医们或坐或站地享受片刻休憩。两人并没有说话，但他们的沉默却一点都不尴尬，而是像一股暖流在他们周围萦绕。最后，Lestrade先开口了。

“本来想事情结束后正式约你出来，你懂的，晚餐，散步，说不定还能在家门口偷偷接个吻，运气好的话还能约你上楼喝杯茶。”探长对高个的男人挤挤眼睛，他们都知道上楼之后就不止喝茶那么简单了。“可是你看到了，伦敦的罪犯都是棒打鸳鸯的混蛋。”

Mycroft白了他一眼。“哦亲爱的探长先生，我们共进晚餐的次数难道还不够多吗？而且我讨厌Leg work。”

探长被他逗乐了。“既然您如此慷慨，亲爱的Holmes先生，我们能直接跳到喝茶那部分吗？我可不想再等了。”

“鄙人也是同感。”Mycroft与Lestrade相视一笑，马上又默契地转开目光。

探长盯着自己的鞋尖犹豫片刻，抬头看向Mycroft。“你晚上还要工作吗？”看到Mycroft摇头，Lestrade从外套口袋里摸索出一把钥匙递给他，略显羞涩地说：“早就想给你这个了，毕竟我能自由进出你家，这样才…呃，公平。”

Mycroft低头看着手中的惊喜，钥匙圈上还扣着一个小小的银色手铐。他把钥匙小心收进上衣内袋里，对Lestrade露出微笑。“你这是在暗示我到你家等你吗？”

Lestrade红了红脸，随即露出灿烂的笑容。“如果你愿意，亲爱的Holmes先生。”

“乐意之至，亲爱的探长先生。”Mycroft说完便离开了，还轻快地转着手上的黑伞。这种全然不同的等待，他求之不得。

***

John在等Sherlock收集土壤标本时看了一眼并肩而站的Mycroft和Lestrade，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。“你不觉得那两个人的背影就像一幅画吗。”

Sherlock抬头望去，正好看到两人相视而笑，马上开始后悔自己的举动。“哼，你是说小黄书上的蹩脚春宫吗，倒是挺像的。”他拍拍裤子上的土，起身接过John替他拿着的咖啡。“别管他们，胖子忙着黄昏恋，正好能让我清净一段时间。”

“别嘴硬了，其实你挺高兴的。”John撇撇嘴说。

侦探闻言差点没把咖啡喷到好医生脸上。“高兴？要是他敢得罪Lestrade让我断了案子，我绝对会打断他的腿。”

好医生忍不住大笑起来。“你这扮演的角色好像不太对吧，难道要逼我对Greg说敢让Mycroft伤心就卸掉他一条胳膊？”

“随你的便。”Sherlock说罢甩起大衣，风风火火地羞辱Anderson去了。

***

Mycroft有点兴奋地掏出钥匙开门，他才不管自己看上去有多失态，反正今天对付的那几个老毛子已经被他哄得晕乎乎地回国去了，负责监控的几个下属也不敢多说什么。他挂起大衣和外套，脱掉硬邦邦的正装皮鞋，把领带往外套口袋里一塞，考虑了一会儿，还是欢快地把自己带来的换洗衣物挂进了Lestrade的衣柜里。

接下来便是等待。

等待。

等待。

Mycroft有点坐不住了。他很无聊。他在沙发上换了好几个姿势，终于忍不住站起来，开始清理水槽里几天没来得及洗的碗碟。

洗完碗又等了一会儿，还是很无聊，于是他又把探长的衣服洗了，顺手把衣柜整理了一遍，觉得自己这样已经很变态，干脆自暴自弃地又把书架上的书和杂志都按字母顺序排好，把地板擦了一遍，顺便来了个简单的大扫除，就差没丧失理智地去翻探长抽屉和床底了。他及时阻止自己，决定去洗个澡。

澡洗完，Mycroft突然不无聊了，因为他已经在衣柜边站了二十分钟，纠结着要不要“借用”Gregory一套衣服。最后他想，既然掩饰不了Gregory家已经被他擦得闪闪发光的事实，干脆一不做二不休，要是Gregory生气了，呵，他可是舌绽莲花的谈判专家呢。坏事一次做尽总比惹他生气两次好。想到这里，他便乐滋滋地满足了自己最后一个邪念，然后坐在床上用手机回起了邮件。

在他用Gregory的Pad第二十次打败在线围棋平台上那个输了还不依不饶求再战的叫什么本因坊的玩家后，Mycroft终于败给了睡魔，独自在Lestrade的床上睡了过去。

探长有点心急火燎地坐进车里，他没想到案子竟会拖到深夜，其中一半时间还花在寻找突然跑没了影的侦探二人组上。Mycroft一个人待在他家肯定无聊得能把墙徒手挠穿了，经历过Sherlock噩梦的探长一点都不敢想象家里现在的状态。他轻手轻脚地打开门，一开灯差点没把自己晃瞎。他从来不记得自己的地板原来是这个颜色的！匆匆检查了一遍，他决定收回前言。Mycroft家里没有养田螺姑娘，因为他自己就是让田螺姑娘都能缩在墙角哭成一枚干田螺的田螺汉子！

看了一圈没发现肇事者，Lestrade抱着最后一丝希望走进卧室，差点笑出声来。他一共就撞到过两次Mycroft在床上昏睡，一次脱得光洁溜溜，一次恨不得把自己裹成一头熊，唯独不喜欢盖被子。他暂时不愿想象Mycroft究竟把他的衣柜研究得多透彻，才有本事把那次暖气罢工一周，自己一气之下买回来的加厚加绒超温暖远红外线卫衣套装从柜子底下翻出来重见天日。对比了一下床底地板的色差，他确定Mycroft还没有无聊到钻进去探索新世界，虽然他一点都不介意这Sherlock的升级加强版在他家掘地三尺。谁叫俗话都说得那么好。情人眼里出，呃，潘安。

探长把他抱在怀里的Pad拿开，轻轻摇醒Mycroft。“Myc？先起来，脱了衣服好好睡。”

Mycroft不情愿地翻了个身，梦里那几百个一直围着他叫唤再战的本因坊把他烦得不行。过了好一会，他才意识到抓着他晃个不停的人是谁。“Gregory…我要睡…”

探长见他一副睡得恍若隔世的样子，实在不忍心再叫他，便熟门熟路地给他脱起了衣服（至少比穿容易多了）。脱掉上衣，很好，底下是他的T恤。扒掉裤子，Lestrade这回终于没忍住笑出了声。非常好，他的内裤。他把Mycroft塞进被子里，到浴室简单洗漱一番，只穿着拳击内裤爬上了床。一夜春宵是不用指望了，不过能搂着美人睡觉也挺不错。

Lestrade的动作似乎又让Mycroft清醒了一些，他在探长怀里蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地叫了声“Gregory…”

Lestrade轻吻他的额头。“嘘…睡吧。”他等Mycroft蹭到一个最舒服的姿势，又抬起他的脸在那双薄唇上印下一个吻。“晚安…”


	5. Trust

晨光刚刚从窗帘缝里洒进来，一声刺耳的铃声就打破了卧室的沉静。Mycroft条件反射地伸出手去摸索声音的来源，可是摸了半天那声音还是响个不停，他挫败地轻哼一声，想干脆扯过枕头隔离那个噪音。这时一条手臂越过他的身体开始寻找声音来源，同时一个温暖的胸膛贴上了他的后背，仿佛要把他整个圈在怀中。

 

Mycroft很快发现自己本来就被圈在那个怀里，他感到Gregory的呼吸拂过他的后颈，自己的头还枕着他的左臂。Gregory从床头柜上抓起手机，迎着刺眼的屏幕光看了一眼，发现是个莫名其妙的界面，他想也不想就把手机塞给Mycroft，相信官员有能力解决那个噪音。

Mycroft迅速咳了几声，让声音恢复正常，随即解开手机接通电话。“Holmes。”他连眼睛都不愿意睁开，懒懒地听着助手向他汇报，任由Gregory在身后沿着他的肩膀轻吻。一只调皮的大手滑进他的T恤里，轻轻揉捏，绕着右侧乳晕转起了小圈，随即把那已经变硬的突起一捻，同时吸住他敏感的耳后肌肤，让Mycroft浑身一颤，差点对着电话惊喘出声。他不得不隔着衣服按住Gregory的手不让他乱动，可探长却不依不饶地贴着他的臀部蹭了起来！Mycroft强忍住嘤咛的冲动咬牙听完助手的汇报，匆匆说了句：“知道了，我马上过去。”紧接着他飞速挂掉电话扔到一边，毫不关心那可怜的机器到底飞到了哪个角落。

Mycroft转过身，猛地把Gregory扑倒在床上，不由分说地吻了上去。这个吻急切而火热，唇齿相互纠结，几乎能咬出血来。Mycroft霸道地侵入Gregory口中，探长则抓住他的臀部往下一按，舌头和下体的碰撞让他们同时低吼起来。可Mycroft不得不用尽全力将自己从Gregory身上撕开，喘着粗气说：“Gregory…不…现在不行…”

探长十分不满两人现在的距离，太远了。他把Mycroft重新拉到身上，不顾他的反抗用双手环住了他的腰。“工作？”

Mycroft不再挣扎，把头埋在Gregory肩膀上，轻轻蹭了蹭。“嗯，他们需要我。现在。”

Lestrade轻叹一声，意犹未尽地挺了挺下身。“早餐？”

“来不及，我还要先回家洗澡换衣服。”Mycroft撇撇嘴，他只带了休闲装来，总不能穿着牛仔裤上班。看来下次就算度周末也得带些三件套过来了。下次。他想到这里兀自微笑起来。是的，他们还有下次，以及更多下次。

“笑什么？”探长见他一副神游的表情，忍不住问。

Mycroft深情地看着他。“没什么，Gregory，我只是在想，下次要如何补偿这位身材令人敬畏的小绅士。”说着，他故意用拇指隔着薄薄的布料轻轻刷过Gregory的硬挺尖端，没等探长的吃惊的呻吟平息下来就翻身跳下床，捡起手机逃进了浴室。

Lestrade趁他上厕所的功夫躺在床上平复呼吸，努力让那位“小绅士”归位。以防万一还朝浴室吼了一声：“新牙刷在左边第二格！”Mycroft马上探出头来瞪了他一眼，手里还拿着电话。“啊，是的Jeremy，你没听错，我正要跟你说，请你到Lestrade探长家来接我。十五分钟，我知道了。”挂上电话，Mycroft又消失在浴室门后，片刻后再次走出来，到床边吻了吻Gregory。“你把我的清誉都毁了，亲爱的。”

Lestrade露出迷人的笑容，看向Mycroft。“所以呢？”

“所以，”Mycroft爬到他腿上，俯身亲吻他的脖子，齿尖滑过柔软的耳垂，嘴唇贴在他耳廓上，用低沉的声音说：“你要对我负责。”

不等探长回话，Mycroft就起身走向衣柜，脱掉身上的T恤，故意慢腾腾地穿起了衣服。Lestrade在他背后看得火起，实在忍不住，只能走到Mycroft身后，轻轻搂住他。“那你早点回来，我好履行责任，嗯？”

官员突然涨红了脸，略显笨拙地扣上皮带，转身扶着Gregory胸口。“…我会尽快，亲爱的。”

***

可惜天不遂人愿，两个小时后Mycroft就发现自己不得不马上坐飞机离开英国去救火。Lestrade接到他的短信后，愤怒地在床上滚了两圈，用力按起了键盘。

回来，我后悔了。刚才就该把你捆在床上哪都不让去。——G

官员看着手机苦笑一下，自己何尝不想跟亲爱的探长一起过个懒惰的周末。

Gregory，五天，然后我就都是你的了。——M

三天。——G

Mycroft揉了揉额角，输入回复。

五天，亲爱的，或许你还能尝试一下刚才提到的与“床”和“捆绑”有关的活动。——M

探长趴在枕头上大笑起来。

Mycroft！你这邪恶的，邪恶的小坏蛋。——G

为您服务，亲爱的探长先生。x——M

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx——G

Mycroft看着一屏幕的“x”，无奈地笑了笑。还有五天。

漫长的五天变成了更加漫长的七天，Mycroft最后那几天的态度简直要让“友邦”误以为日不落帝国即将重现。官员当然恨不得把他们一一收作殖民地免得多费口舌，若不是因为现在游戏已经不是这么玩的了。

Lestrade并没有责怪Mycroft放他鸽子，因为两人的工作性质都是如此，他们早已习惯其中一方或双方的突然失约。只是…

小绅士快憋出病来了——G

失约都属无奈，生气抱怨没有用，儿女情长的思念又太矫情，Lestrade只好用戏谑的话语掩饰寂寞。

Mycroft看了眼手机，时机正好，Gregory应该在回家路上了。他摘掉围裙，也没回复短信，而是静静地坐在了沙发上。

Lestrade转动钥匙，发现门竟然没上锁。他心里一惊，尽量安静地松开门把，掏出配枪，静悄悄地推开门，突如其来的声音差点没把他吓得跳起来。

“Gregory，你可以把枪收起来了，否则再过大约20秒我的手下就会冲进来。”

“…Mycroft！怎么回来也不说一声，我差点开枪了！”Lestrade擦了一把头上的冷汗，仔细上好配枪的保险栓放回枪套里，快步走到沙发旁，爬上Mycroft的膝盖把他狠狠亲了一通。要是换成Sherlock如此捣蛋，他只会往那瘦骨嶙峋的屁股上来一脚。Gregory Lestrade就是如此偏心，管你服不服。

“唔…看来你不喜欢惊喜，下次不会了。”Mycroft在热吻和喘气的间隙里勉强挤出一句话。“Gregory…我做饭了…”

“你敢！我喜欢惊喜，只要别太吓人。”Lestrade不依不饶地探索着Mycroft火热的口腔，怎么亲都不够，但他并没有进一步动作，过了许久才恋恋不舍地放开Mycroft的脸，贴着他的额头说：“对…吃饭。”

探长从Mycroft身上下来，官员红着脸整了整衣服，走进厨房把做好的饭菜摆到餐桌上。Lestrade在后面欣赏了好一会那修长的背影和紧翘的臀部，Mycroft只脱掉了外套，身上还穿着衬衫马甲西裤，看起来却比赤身裸体更加诱人。修身剪裁的手制马甲和西裤勾勒出了颀长的线条，与女人的玲珑有致不同，干练的同时还透着一丝…魅惑。仿佛在乞求他的爱抚…Lestrade赶紧摇了摇头，再胡思乱想就别想吃饭了，自己可饿着呢。他走到餐桌旁，接过Mycroft递来的红酒，轻抿一口，被醇厚的口味感动得闭上了眼睛。“…Myc，你对我真是太好了。”

Mycroft越过餐桌牵起探长的手，轻捏了一下。“不，我抛下可怜的小绅士突然离开这么多天，理应补偿一下。”两人同时笑了起来，片刻后，便在沉默中开始进餐。他们不时对视一下，小腿在桌子底下故作不经意地磨蹭，露出了然的微笑。两人都知道此刻吃饭已经不是他们的关注点，只想快点结束进行些已经被拖延许久的更有意义的活动。

吃完饭，Mycroft收拾好碗筷正要洗碗，却被Gregory一把拽住，按到书架旁的墙上，按在后腰的左手一使劲，两人便贴到了一起。

“Gregory…”Mycroft的呼吸已经开始急促，也不知是因为突然的动作还是情动，或许二者皆有。他双手滑进Lestrade的灰发间，凝视着他的眼睛，随即吻了上去。一双大手摸索着他的衬衫下摆，从裤子里扯出来，很快他便感受到了滚烫的掌心在腰际摩挲。Mycroft轻哼一声，突然有点不知所措。他想要，同时想要一切。他已经等得太久了，甚至不知该从何下手。慌乱间，有一对唇瓣贴在他耳边，随即传来探长略显沙哑的声音。

“Myc，你想要什么？”

Mycroft大睁着蓝灰色的眼睛，迷乱地看着Gregory。我要你。我想要你。他挣扎着想说话，可嘴巴就是不听指挥。Lestrade似乎看出了他的慌乱，安慰地轻抚过他的唇，柔声说：“我可以在下面，也可以在上面。或者…”他拨开情人额前散落的发丝，眼神里都是纵容。“如果你还没准备好，我们可以…”

他突然被Mycroft用力吻住，情人的渴望和急切仿佛都从唇舌间传达过来。两人最后气喘吁吁地分开，Mycroft把头埋进他颈窝里，双手紧紧环绕在他背上。

“我…要你。我要你在我里面…我要你操我…”

简单一句话似乎耗尽了Mycroft所有意志力，他感觉自己已经全身赤裸，毫无遮掩地呈现在探长面前，脆弱，却对Gregory充满了信任。他告诉自己，我已经可以这样做了。可以把自己完全交给Gregory。我已经有资格交出自己的一切了…

低沉的声音又在耳边响起，探长轻轻抬起他的脸，凝视着那双眼睛。“Myc…”Lestrade知道那句话意味着什么，知道大英政府在人前主动放下所有防备需要多大的勇气。“让我来照顾你。”

他轻吻Mycroft的眼睛，感受他的睫毛贴着嘴唇轻颤。随后是鼻尖，嘴角，用舌尖描绘他的唇形。Mycroft顺从地分开唇瓣，让Gregory的舌尖滑入，轻轻搅动，调皮地吸吮，逗出一声叹息般的低吟。扶在腰际的手沿着侧腹划过Mycroft胸口，隔着两层衣物揉弄小小的突起，布料摩擦着敏感的乳晕，让Mycroft想躲闪的同时又不由自主地迎向那个刺激。随后手指落到他的马甲纽扣上，若即若离地把玩着。

“Myc…？”探长又一次凝视着Mycroft，想找出哪怕是一丝恐惧或不安。Mycroft实在太重要，他不希望给他任何伤害。

Mycroft缓慢地点头。他想要这个，想把一切都交给Gregory。他想让Gregory照顾他。

于是探长不再顾虑。既然Mycroft已经清楚表达了意愿，那他的愿望便是自己的使命。粗壮而灵活的手指流畅地解开马甲，把它从Mycroft肩上褪下，小心搭在椅背上。随后是衬衫纽扣，Lestrade放慢了速度，仔细品尝着每一寸新裸露出来的肌肤。Mycroft在轻颤，但并没有躲闪，不时从口中流露出细小的呻吟。Lestrade解开一边袖扣，把闪亮的小玩意放到书架上，在白皙的手腕上印下一串细碎的亲吻，然后在另一边重复相同的动作。最后他让敞开的白衬衫松松地挂在Mycroft身上，慢悠悠地跪下，一路留下亲吻，然后稍微退开，抬头看向他的情人。

Mycroft几乎无法直视跪在身前的探长，那幅光景差点让他当场射了出来。Gregory褐色的眸子里摇曳着温柔和纵容的光芒，他闭上眼睛，不再相信自己的控制力，生怕再看上一眼就要落泪。

放在脑后的手让Lestrade确信Mycroft并无不适，他试探性地轻吻一下撑起裤子的勃起，满意地听到情人猛吸了一口气。探长灵巧地解开前面的背带纽扣，再让双手绕到Mycroft身后解开剩下的纽扣，把背带拉开，同样搭在椅背上。随后再解开腰头纽扣，拉开拉链，引导Mycroft踏出来，以同样谨慎的动作安置好西裤后，又弯腰替他脱下袜子，顺势亲吻了他的膝盖。

Lestrade再次抬头看着Mycroft，官员满脸通红，呼吸急促，紧咬着下唇，仿佛在竭力不让自己大声呻吟。探长微微一笑，把头埋在Mycroft跨间深吸了一口气。

Mycroft惊喘一下，分身不受控制地抽动。他能直接感觉到Gregory在轻笑，温暖的气息直接透过薄薄的布料笼罩了他。官员难耐地咬紧下唇，他瞬间就硬得发痛了。Gregory似乎也不打算继续玩下去，而是用两根拇指勾住内裤腰头，最后看了Mycroft一眼，缓缓褪去了那层布料。

Gregory的呼吸直接刺激着暴露在空气中的勃起，让Mycroft两腿有些发软。他努力靠在书架上稳住自己，连大气都不敢出，等待着探长下一个动作。Lestrade注视着眼前勃起涨红的器官。尽管他已经很久没有做这么近的距离观察一个男人，但Mycroft无疑是他见过的最诱人的尤物。细长的硬挺仿佛在空气中轻颤，已经涨成深红色的顶端正在慢慢渗出前液，他忍不住舔了一口，有点淡淡的咸味，并不算坏。他干脆闭上眼睛，含住整个尖端，Mycroft的味道顿时充满口腔。哦他绝对会对这个上瘾的。官员颤抖的膝盖已经无法支撑身体，Lestrade稍微舔弄几下，重新站起身来，狠狠吻住Mycroft，双手把他的臀部一托，没等Mycroft反应过来便将他抱了起来。

Mycroft慌忙用长腿环住探长的腰，紧紧抓住男人的肩膀。完全失去支撑的状态使他只能无助地攀附在Gregory身上。陌生的体位仿佛让官员彻底放下了所有防备，他现在不是大英政府，不是家中的长子，也不是时刻忧心忡忡的兄长。他只是一个放任自己沉浸于肉体欢愉的普通人。他忘我地吮吻探长的肩颈，力道足以留下难以消散的痕迹，但Gregory并没有阻止他，而是抱着他走向卧室，轻轻放到了床上。

Mycroft挪到床中央，顺手脱掉挂在身上的衬衫甩到一边，用手肘撑起身子，看Gregory用最快速度脱掉身上的衣物。当最后一块布料被随意扔开，他微笑着分开腿，让Gregory置身其中，伸手把他拉进了又一个火热的亲吻。

Lestrade在情人脸上和下巴上印下一个又一个湿润的吻，摸索着拉开抽屉，拿出安全套和润滑液。Mycroft瞥到他的动作，一把夺过安全套扔回抽屉里，双腿缠住Gregory往自己身上一拉，赤裸的下体猛地摩擦，让两人同时低吼一声。

“你不需要那个，我很干净。”Mycroft红着脸看向探长，担心自己的行为是不是越界了。但Gregory的微笑很快便让他安下心来。

探长看着他，一时不知该说什么好。他感到心中涌起某种莫名的感情。Mycroft无条件的信任似乎把他推过了某条界限，当然是往好的方向。他微笑着关上抽屉，将润滑液暂时放到一边，低头轻吻Mycroft的鬓角。“那我该告诉你，我也很干净。”Lestrade突然庆幸自己搬出来后马上就做了检查。毕竟他连想都不愿意去想妻子到底背叛了他多久。

Mycroft向上挺动一下作为回答，引来Gregory一阵促狭的轻笑。探长虽然表现得淡定自若，但也早就忍不下去了。他深吸一口气，按住Mycroft的腰，咬着牙说：“乖…会给你的。”Mycroft见探长终于有点失控，露出得意的微笑，伸手环住他的脖子，咬着他的耳朵低声说：“那你怎么还不开始？”

官员的挑逗让Lestrade彻底放弃了慢慢来的想法，他匆匆亲了一下Mycroft的胸口，便挪到他身下，沿着涨红的柱身从下往上舔了一遍。Mycroft轻哼一声，不自觉地将腿分得更开，Gregory顺势把他的大腿架到肩上，舔湿嘴唇，缓缓把他吞入口中，舌头灵活地搅动着。当他无法再容纳更多，便开始轻轻吮吸舔弄，同时双手按住Mycroft的胯部防止他挺动。他的技巧虽然没有生疏，但咽反射还是需要一段时间才能控制的。

他并不打算让Mycroft这样高潮，吞吐几下便退了出来，让湿滑的口腔轻轻裹住精囊。Mycroft低声呻吟着，一只手难耐地攥住探长的银发，这实在太多了，方才那短暂的得意早已消失不见，快感和羞耻同时席卷了他的思维，他不得不咬着嘴唇，竭力不让自己发出更羞耻的声音。

舌尖滑过会阴，充满暗示性地舔弄几下，满意地感到情人浑身一颤。Lestrade随手拽过一个枕头垫在Mycroft身下，掰开他的臀瓣，试探性地吻了吻入口。突然的僵硬让他心生疑惑，他抬起头，看向Mycroft。

“Myc，你有没有…”

Mycroft用前臂遮住眼睛，不敢对上探长的目光。他不是没有过亲密关系，只是没有一个伴侣能得到他足够的信任，让他这样敞开自己。他摇了摇头。

Lestrade重新回到与他视线齐平的位置，移开他的手臂，意识到自己似乎漏掉了一场很重要的对话。

“你…从来没有过？”

Mycroft又摇摇头。“我不是Sherlock，性不会使我惊慌。我只是…没有做过这个。”

探长怔了怔，随即目光柔和下来，他用指节蹭了蹭Mycroft的脸，柔声说：“我们可以做点别的。”他不想让两人的第一次留下任何不愉快的回忆，更不想勉强Mycroft。但他没想到Mycroft会整个人缠在他身上，含住他的下唇轻轻吮吸，用蓝灰色的眼睛凝视着他。

“我要你…我要这个。别停…好吗？”

他觉得自己简直要融化在那双蓝灰色的眼睛里。他已经为这个人陷得太快太深，但还不够，远远不够。他才不管世俗的声音如何评价一段双方投入不对等的感情，既然Mycroft已经走在前面，他只要全力追上就好。Lestrade轻吻情人的眼睑，又一次重复：“让我来照顾你。”

Lestrade摸索着找到润滑液，往手上倒了一些，稍微捂热，随即深深吻住Mycroft。他能感到身下的人在努力放松自己，投入到那个吻中。探长一手托住他的后颈轻轻摩挲，沾着润滑液的手则握住Mycroft已经有些疲软的下体，几下流畅的套弄之后，让他重新进入了状态。随后拇指滑向会阴轻轻揉弄，逼得Mycroft呜咽一声，攀附在背部的手指猝然收紧。探长没有停下手上的动作，同时贴着他的唇，沙哑地低语：“别忍着，宝贝，叫给我听。”

“嗯…Gregory…”这种感觉实在太好。Gregory轻柔而真切的动作，压在他身上的重量，火热的体温仿佛要把他融化。他尝试放空大脑，完全专注于身体的感觉。Gregory的胡渣随着亲吻轻轻刮蹭他的肌肤，带来阵阵酥麻。一根手指试探性地抚弄他的穴口。Mycroft不受控制地绷紧身体，亲吻很快回到唇际，舌尖轻舔他的唇要求进入。他顺从地分开双唇，专注于舌头的纠缠和吮吸，身体慢慢放松下来。手指在穴口绕着小圈，不时轻轻戳刺，但没有真正进入。他发出难耐的呻吟，扭动着身子让Gregory别再挑逗。探长会意地缓缓刺入一个指尖，将润滑液仔细涂抹在内侧，随即退出来，补充一些液体，再次缓缓深入。紧绷的肌肉被一点一点挤开，Mycroft努力让自己深呼吸，心里默念着这是Gregory，这是Gregory…放松…

“Gregory…Gregory…”指尖突然擦过最脆弱的一点，Mycroft惊叫一声弓起身子，急切地迎向情人的手指。陌生的快感让他无法思考，每一次指尖掠过都像瞬间的高潮，他贴着Gregory的耳廓低声恳求更多，炙热的呼吸让探长几乎乱了节奏。Lestrade强忍着直接插入的冲动，深入第二根手指，沉稳地进出，每次深入都顶着那一点轻轻震动。身下的人已经说不出话来，只能用热切的呻吟回应他的动作。第三根手指，火热的内壁有规律地收缩，紧紧包裹住他，探长不得不吻住Mycroft，将他的呻吟和呜咽悉数吞下，才总算保住了一点自制力。汗水顺着他的额头滴落在Mycroft胸前，探长俯身将它舔去，随即抽出手指，迅速往分身上涂了厚厚一层润滑，多得足以滴落到床单上。他深吸一口气，调整姿势对准仍在不自觉收缩的穴口，凝视着Mycroft。

“受不了要告诉我。”他不知道一旦进入那个紧窄的天堂自己还能否停得下来，但只要Mycroft开口，他就算憋疯了也不舍得让他受伤。

Mycroft紧张地舔舔嘴唇，对探长点了点头，然后双腿缠着Gregory的腰，再次深呼吸，最大程度地放松自己。他感到一个巨大的异物在一点一点挤进来，穴口仿佛被撑开到极致。他猛地屏住呼吸，随即强迫自己再次放松。他能感到Gregory紧绷的肌肉，知道他在为了自己忍耐。Mycroft牵起撑在耳边的手，与他十指交缠，凝视着他的双眼。体内的硬挺几乎要将他撕裂，将他贯穿，但他想要这个感觉，想让身体记住Gregory。

几乎永无止境的推进终于停了下来，两人已经彻底连成一体，Gregory俯身吻去他眼角不知何时挤出的泪滴。那个动作使体内的硬挺又深入了一些，Mycroft忍不住嘤咛出声。

“还好吗？”探长轻吻着他的脸颊和下巴，粗糙的大手爱抚着Mycroft的大腿和腰际。他知道没有经验的Mycroft要接受自己的尺寸难免会有疼痛，只能尽量稳住身体，等他适应自己的存在。

Mycroft点点头，任由Gregory在身上洒下点点亲吻。片刻，他感到那阵灼热的疼痛似乎缓解了一些，便稍微挺动下体，告诉他自己已经准备好了。“你可以动…”

在情人唇上印下亲吻，探长撑起身子，凝视Mycroft的脸，警惕着任何不适的表情。他极其缓慢地退出一些，再慢慢深入，如此重复了几次，Mycroft脸上又泛起了红潮，渐渐开始吐露细碎的呜咽。Lestrade稍微加快节奏，开始了真正的抽插。Mycroft的嘤咛变成了急促的喘息和呻吟，他主动迎合着每一次插入，直到突然尖叫一声，攥紧了Gregory的手臂。探长知道自己找对了地方，便调整姿势开始朝那一点猛攻。Mycroft看上去…他不知该如何形容。情人在他身下迷乱地扭动，连胸口都泛起一片粉红，蓝灰色的眼睛无神地看着天花板，身体随着他的动作前后耸动，唇瓣红肿而湿润，身上到处点缀着他留下的淡淡红痕…还有他的声音，炙热的呻吟，难耐的呜咽，每次被顶弄到前列腺时尖细的嘤咛…探长忍不住又俯下身把那双唇蹂躏了一番，舔掉嘴角流下的一丝唾液，在他耳边吐出火热的气息。

“Mcy…你真美。”

他猛地抽身而出，突如其来的空虚逼得Mycroft浑身一颤，带着哭腔叫了一声：“Gregory…！”探长不由分说地把他翻了个身，马上回到那个火热湿滑的窄穴，同时开始了一个疯狂的节奏。角度的改变让他几乎每一次挺进都能狠狠撞上Mycroft最敏感的那点，他把身下的人往上一拉变成跪姿，紧紧攥住他的腰挺进他的身体。浑圆紧翘的臀瓣一下一下拍打在他髋部，颤抖的臀肉散发着难以言喻的淫靡，让他几乎当场射了出来。

Mycroft把头埋在枕头里，根本顾不上呼吸，连呻吟都变了调子。他从未想到这个羞耻的体位竟能将快感放大无数倍，他感到一股灼热的温度聚集在下体，越积越多，越绷越紧，随即缓缓裂开一个口子，像熔岩般弥漫全身，让他的大脑和视野一片空白。他感到喉咙在灼烧，却听不到自己的哭喊，攥紧枕头的手指僵硬，却感觉不到疼痛。Gregory的抽插使他敏感的乳尖不断刮蹭着床单，仿佛往那热源里又添了一把火。已经被操得肿胀柔软的后穴依旧源源不断地让快感席卷他的全身。

他突然被Gregory一把拉起，涣散的目光无法聚焦，失去遮掩的呻吟回荡在房间里。一只大手裹住了他被忽略已久的勃起，耳边响起Gregory兴奋而沙哑的声音。

“宝贝，上帝，你都湿了…”

Mycroft整个分身都被前液打湿，甚至在床单上也留下了一滩晶亮的液体。前液仍在源源不断地涌出，情人涣散的目光和绵软的身体表明他正在经历一场绵长而特殊的高潮。Gregory加快了抽插的力度，肉体拍打的声音混合着Mycroft的呻吟，仿佛让室温都升高了不少。他迅速套弄着他的下体，一下，两下，张口咬住他的肩膀，手上一个捻转，Mycroft就尖叫着他的名字，射满了自己的胸口，他的手，和两人身下的床单。

Lestrade让Mycroft倒回床上，双手握紧情人的腰，用力撞进那不断绞紧抽搐的后穴，十几次进出之后，他也深深埋进Mycroft体内，低吼着释放了自己。

他的高潮似乎比以前任何一次都要激烈，最猛烈的抽动过后，探长继续浅浅的抽插，让快感蔓延至极限。最后他无力地倒在Mycroft身上，让自己稍微喘了口气，便挪到一边将依旧处于迷离状态的Mycroft揽进怀里，轻抚着他的头发和后背，在他额头和脸颊上印下亲吻，等待他的情人从高潮的余韵中清醒过来。

不知过了多久，Mycroft才感觉自己的呼吸稍微缓和了一些，但他的心跳还是那么快，后叶催产素随着沸腾的血液在体内波动。他发现自己还在轻颤，又一波微弱的涌动窜过全身，他轻哼一下，很快便有一双手臂把他抱紧，让他贴上了温暖的胸膛。“Gregory…”

“嘘…宝贝，你先休息，刚才把你累坏了…”

Mycroft安心地闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊地感到恋人起身离开，下一刻，就有一块温热的毛巾在替自己擦拭身体。再然后，他就只记得Gregory在他耳边轻柔地低语，以及整晚都不曾松开的温暖怀抱了。


	6. Coward

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，房间里一片漆黑。Mycroft翻了个身，又睡着了。

再睁开眼，天已经大亮。他觉得自己浑身酥软，浓浓的睡意还未褪去。温暖。舒适。他蹭了蹭枕头，暖洋洋，软绵绵的。还有点湿…？

Mycroft一个激灵坐了起来，慌忙抹了一把脸，略显惊恐地看向床头。

呃。Gregory醒了。很清醒。还在笑。

他觉得自己的脸和脖子都能煎牛排了。不，那我岂不是直接变成一块牛排了。不，我不是牛。不，Mycroft Holmes你在瞎想什么鬼！！

Lestrade实在看不过去，忍着笑抽出几张纸巾帮Mycroft擦干净嘴和脸，再把肚子上的液体擦掉，随后将他一把搂进怀里躺下，响亮地亲了一口。“我喜欢你在我肚子上睡到流口水的样子。”

……

Lestrade看了Mycroft一眼，官员闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，毫无反应。

“Myc？你还在吗？”

Mycroft哼哼一声，口齿不清地说：“我一定是还没睡醒，刚才都是做梦…”

探长拼命忍住笑，假装遗憾地说：“是吗，那你继续睡，我本来还想跟你一块洗澡的。”

听到洗澡二字，Mycroft猛地睁开了眼睛。让Gregory一个人洗澡？No。No no no。跟Gregory一起洗澡可是他愿望清单上的前五名呢！只见Mycroft飞快地坐起身，满怀期待地看着探长。

年长的男人笑着摸摸他的头。八岁小孩一样的大英政府，说出去谁会信？不过他这个样子还真可爱…“你先躺着，我去准备。”

官员乖乖躺回床上，用被子把自己裹好。他这才发现昨晚被两人弄得一团糟的床单不知什么时候换成了干净的。在干爽的床单上蹭了蹭，Mycroft很快察觉自己的…呃，后穴，还有些滑腻，他忍不住夹紧了穴口，脸色又红了几分。嗯，看来真的要好好洗个澡。

听到Gregory打开淋浴的声音，过了一会，Mycroft便下了床。他站起身时猛吸了一口气，差点双膝一软跪倒在地，最后还是勉强挪到了浴室。Lestrade将他推到花洒下，恰到好处的水温让他如释重负地叹了口气。挪了挪身子想让热水缓解一下后腰的紧绷，却引来又一声轻哼。Mycroft有点尴尬地躲开Gregory的目光，想不动声色地挪开一些，却被轻轻抓住了手腕。

“让我看看。”探长尽量轻柔地把Mycroft转过去，不顾他的低声抗议稳住他的腰，随即蹲了下来，稍微分开他的臀瓣，查看穴口的状况。有点红肿，但没有明显的外伤。Lestrade开始回忆自己应急药箱里有没有消炎药物。不过现在他也做不了什么，只得带着歉意轻吻了一下红肿敏感的入口。

“Gregory…！”意想不到的触感惊得Mycroft说话都带上了颤音，明显是舌尖的物体若有若无地扫过那个地方，让他浑身一僵，身体里仿佛有什么东西被唤醒了。他想躲开那个触碰，身体却完全不听大脑指挥，淋在身上的热水和蒸汽让他觉得自己的意识越来越朦胧，感官却被那个刺激提升了无数倍。敏感的肌肤似乎能感觉到每一颗味蕾掠过，他闭上眼睛，呼吸越来越急促，手指在滑溜的墙上无助地抓挠。

颤抖的双腿几乎无法支撑官员的身体，饱受蹂躏的私处也实在不能承受更多刺激，Lestrade很快便站起来将Mycroft搂进怀里。“宝贝…对不起…”Mycroft艰难地转过身，低头吻住探长，焦急地舔舐他的唇，迫不及待地把舌头挤进去，与探长纠缠在一起，直到两人再也无法呼吸才放开。他趴在Gregory耳边，呼出灼热的气息，下体顶着探长的大腿前后磨蹭。“Gregory…我要…”他不知道自己怎么了，只知道他现在想要Gregory。需要Gregory。探长方才的举动让他的思绪猛地回到了昨夜，Gregory的手，他的唇，他的亲吻，他深深埋进自己体内，把他填满的那种充实…还有那几乎要融化大脑的，漫长的高潮。他…

“呜…”

厚实的掌心把他拉回了现实，粗壮的手指缓缓包裹住他的勃起上下套弄起来。探长借助喷洒在两人之间的热水加快了节奏，很快就让Mycroft除了呻吟再也发不出别的声音。他在恋人肩头留下一串细小的红痕，另一只手稳稳按住他的腰，把他搂在怀里，免得碰上硬邦邦的墙壁。片刻，探长干脆转身靠在墙上，让Mycroft靠着自己，随即让按在他腰上的手向下滑去，掠过臀缝继续向下，没入腿间，轻轻点住了会阴。

双重刺激使Mycroft不得不用亲吻遮掩不受控制的呻吟，欲望再次威胁着要取代理智，他本能地屏住呼吸，想保住最后一点思考能力。但Gregory的声音仿佛具有魔力，几句宠溺的低语便让他不自觉地放松下来。为什么不呢？Gregory会照顾我…他尝试专注于他的亲吻，专注于爱抚他的手，随即深吸一口气，收紧搭在Gregory肩上的手指，安静地释放在他手中。

Gregory在轻抚他的背，继续缓慢的套弄帮他度过高潮的余韵，随后把他拥进怀里，静静地靠在墙上，让热水冲走色欲的证据。

Mycroft当然没有忽略顶在下腹的硬挺，他努力平复了一会儿呼吸，突然跪了下来，闭上眼睛，用脸颊磨蹭那火热的器官。他听到恋人粗喘一声，沙哑的声音在头顶响起。“Myc…你不用勉强…”官员抬头露出微笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭根部的耻毛，吸入带着水汽的Gregory的气息。

知道Gregory憋得难受，Mycroft并没有过份挑逗，而是直接含入了整个柱身，开始上下吞吐。Gregory低吼一声，一手撑在墙上稳住自己，一手按在Mycroft脑后。他极力控制自己不操进恋人喉咙里，生怕再让他受伤。但Mycroft的两片薄唇被他的分身撑开，湿亮的唾液点缀在唇上，每次吞入都会陷入耻毛中的鼻尖…那个光景正让Lestrade的自制力迅速流失。而Mycroft偏偏要双手托住他的臀部，鼓励他向前挺动…蓝灰色的眼睛抬起来看着他，眼角微微皱起，随即阖上了眼睑，吮吸和舔舐突然加快。

“Myc…Mycroft！”探长觉得脑中仿佛绷断了一根线，他攥紧恋人脑后的头发，粗暴地往下身一按，开始猛操Mycroft的喉咙。官员努力放松自己，迎合Gregory的动作。粗大的硬挺让他无法呼吸，眼角也逼出了生理性的泪水。密集的抽插终于缓和下来，Mycroft急促地吸入空气，同时乖巧地舔舐着涨大的前端，收集每一滴前液。脑后的手再次攥紧，Mycroft会意地深吸一口气，巨大的前端再次挤进喉咙。他缩紧口腔，极力在有限的空间里搅动舌头，同时用力吮吸，给Gregory最大程度的刺激。头上很快传来一声半是呻吟的粗喘，本已疯狂的节奏变得更快，Mycroft忍不住发出愉悦的轻哼。震动的声音成了最后一根稻草，Lestrade终于嘶吼着恋人的名字，把他死死按在胯下，激烈地高潮了。

柔软的舌尖仔细舔掉每一滴遗漏的白浊液体，Lestrade觉得自己仿佛在耀眼的白光中飘了几百年。等他终于找回五感，便放任双膝一软，跪在Mycroft面前，深深吻住了他的恋人。他的味道混合着Mycroft的味道，在两人舌尖上缠绕，如此美好。拇指轻抚恋人的喉头，Lestrade贴着他的嘴唇说：“没有弄痛你吧？”Mycroft摇摇头，声音因为刚才的激烈动作而有些沙哑。“我知道你不会…亲爱的。”

两人匆匆将彼此洗好擦干，嬉闹着回到房间。Lestrade不由分说地把Mycroft按到床上让他继续休息，自己则出门到药店买了管消炎药膏，顺便去超市买回做午饭的材料。

虽然嘴上说不想继续睡，但还没倒过来的时差以及昨晚和今早的疲惫却让Mycroft把回笼觉睡得人事不省。直到Lestrade轻声叫他起床吃饭，官员才极不情愿地睁开眼，开着自动模式让探长帮他抹好药，穿上最喜欢的灰色大运动服（当然是探长的所有物），光着脚坐到桌边，喝了几大口凉水才算是清醒了一些。Lestrade从房间里走出来，扔给他一双厚厚的毛袜子，见他在椅子上窝着正舒服得不行，干脆蹲下来帮他穿上了，省得他还得下来洗手。趁着Mycroft还在打小盹儿的空档，探长把做好的饭菜都端出来，连哄带骗地让他吃完（两兄弟都跟食物有仇）。收拾好餐具，Lestrade看着Mycroft把两条长腿努力蜷在身前抱住的样子，好笑又无奈地问他要不要午睡一下。

虽然还有点困，但身为大英政府怎能如此放纵自己。Mycroft用力眨眨眼睛，声称自己睡够了，并表示下午可以陪Gregory出去逛逛。

***

他们成功淘到Gregory找了好几个月的绝版专辑，到电影院看了一场多年前的动作片，Mycroft总能精准地抢到蘸了最多糖的爆米花，让Gregory很是愤慨。随后又到探长最爱的酒吧点了一份味道浓郁外表粘稠的披萨当晚餐，尽管Mycroft一脸嫌弃，还是小心翼翼地用三根手指捻起来吃了两块，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，继续一脸嫌弃。最后两人大笑着回到Mycroft家中，Gregory被官员逼着洗了三遍手，随后被拉到客房里要求他把所有东西都移到主卧去。

Mycroft把最后一件衣服挂进衣橱，头也不回地问Gregory要不要把另外一间小客房清出来给他当书房，毕竟总在厨房看文件很不方便。话还没说完，就被探长拉进了怀里，温暖的气息喷洒在耳边。

“很积极嘛，嗯？”

Mycroft心里一惊，发现自己竟得意忘形了。他咬咬嘴唇，低头看着探长的衬衫扣子，小声说：“如果你觉得没必要…就算了。”

柔软的唇瓣贴上自己的，Mycroft慢慢闭上眼睛。腰间的大手钻进外套里，隔着衬衫轻轻抚弄。他轻叹一声，双手扶住男人的上臂。湿润的舌尖轻轻挑开上唇，他伸出舌尖回应，轻柔而谨慎的触碰。腰上的双手转而捧住他的脸，把他拉低一些，加深了那个吻。舌头细致地探索口腔，深情而不带肉欲，仿佛想记住彼此的味道，又像无声的承诺。他能尝到探长淡淡的烟草苦涩，爆米花的甜香，像…像家的味道。

唇瓣分开，巧克力色的深邃眼眸正对着自己，这时他才发现自己屏住了呼吸。Mycroft缓缓呼出郁积在胸中的气息，丝毫没意识到一句话也随着叹息从唇间滑出。

“我爱你……”

是Gregory惊讶的目光让他意识到自己刚才说了什么。他心中一揪，不敢直视Gregory，而是飞快地看向别处，含糊不清地说了一句：“对、对不起…我还有点事…”说完便匆匆走向卧室门，想尽快逃离这个可怕的梦魇。

“Mycroft，等等。”

身形猛地一僵，他不敢回头，不敢想象Gregory的表情。才两周。才两周他就把一切都搞砸了。Gregory会怎么看他？轻浮的情人？无耻的偷窥狂？

“Mycroft，过来，好吗？”

布料摩擦的声音，Gregory似乎坐到了床上。他要他过去？他想说什么？指责？蔑视？厌恶？

“Myc…”

Mycroft被那亲昵的称呼撕下了最后的防备，身体不由自主地转过去，他低着头，走到床边，一言不发。温暖的大手掰开他紧紧攥着的拳头，握在手心里。他紧咬着嘴唇，生怕自己失去控制。

“坐下，Myc。”

他僵直地坐在床上，一动也不敢动。探长轻叹一声，站起来替他脱去外套，转身靠在床头，拉着他躺在怀里。Mycroft缓慢地眨眨眼睛，轻轻吸了一口气。温暖的棉布气息，Gregory的气味。他觉得身体慢慢放松下来。内心苦笑着。多么愚蠢的生理反应，他的身体明显不知道自己即将面对的是什么。

Lestrade看着怀里的人。现在的他仿佛又成了九个多月前烧得不省人事的病人，比平时小了一圈，脆弱而无助。他收紧了环抱他的手臂。“我能问你几个问题吗？”

Mycroft呼吸一滞，强迫自己闭上眼睛，一言不发地点了点头。

“你说爱我。”

点头。

“你是认真的。”

点头。

“可你不想让我知道。”

顿了顿。点头。

“为什么？”

漫长的沉默。Mycroft的声音几不可闻。“因为你会离开。”

探长苦笑一下，鼻尖蹭了蹭Mycroft的头发。“我知道你们Holmes家兄弟都不喜欢别人陈述最明显的事实。可你发现了吗。离开的是你。”

身体再次僵住。Mycroft极其缓慢地想把自己蜷成一团，直到消失不见。

“你在害怕。为什么你在害怕？是我做错什么了吗？”语速平稳而缓慢，探长生怕吓坏了怀里这个已经紧绷到极限的人。

他的大脑在叫嚣，心跳快得随时都会骤停，他的嘴唇在颤抖，全身都在颤抖，他无法呼吸，胸口像压着千斤巨石，身体的反应让他丝毫没有注意到突然收紧的手臂和印在额头上的亲吻。他必须说点什么，必须说点什么，否则他会彻底崩溃。

“七年……”他惊讶于自己沙哑而颤抖的声音。“七年，Gregory…开始的两年我以为那只是纯粹的欣赏，只是一闪而过倾心。等我意识到自己的改变已经晚了。我会陪你去以前根本不去的地方，为你穿以前根本不穿的衣服，找各种借口到现场看你。你第一次喝醉叫我去接你，我高兴得快疯了，因为你信任我，允许我做你的朋友……”Mycroft强迫自己深吸一口气。“那天我发现自己对你…”他摇摇头。“可是我不能。我是你的朋友，我不能背叛你的信任…你还爱着她，所以我不能…”多年的隐忍和压抑被彻底释放出来，他缩进Gregory怀里，强烈的感情逼出了他的泪水，然后就再也收不住了。“我恨她…我恨她不珍惜你。如果你是我的，如果你是我的…我绝不会让你受伤。你是我的珍宝……你为了她不眠不休，但我不能让你那样对待自己，我监督你吃饭，让你尽可能多休息，我告诉自己因为我是你的朋友…我不敢把她的背叛告诉你，我怕你会恨我…我不能失去你，哪怕只是做朋友我也愿意……”最后几个字几乎无法分辨，他紧紧攥住Gregory的衬衫抽噎了一会儿，才重新开口。“我想要你，Gregory。我想要你，我愿意把一切都给你。你没有做错什么。是我控制不了自己…你才刚结束一场混乱的婚姻我就迫不及待地去找你，我迫不及待地进入你的生活，侵入你的空间，因为我控制不了我的自私。我想要你成为我的，我要给你最好的，却完全不顾你的感受…我们在一起才两周，现在我却…”他感到了疼痛。指甲深深陷进掌心的痛，难以呼吸的痛，胸口揪紧的痛，头脑一片混乱的痛。“我怕你会离开我…不要离开我，求求你…不要离开我……”他再也没有余裕去顾及什么体面，如果恳求能留住Gregory，他就会低声下气地恳求。又一波涌起的泪水模糊了视线，他不受控制地抽噎，再也说不出话来，只能用尽全身力气紧紧抓住Gregory。

Lestrade任由他把自己抓得生疼，并不去阻止，而是尽量把他圈进怀中，努力安抚他惊惶的恋人。不知过了多久，他觉得怀中人似乎平静了一些，便轻吻他的头顶，柔声说。“九个月，Myc。”

Mycroft停止了啜泣，一动不动地等待Gregory接下来的话。

探长轻抚他的后颈，声音低沉而柔和。“虽然比不上你的七年，但我们在一起快十个月了，不是两周。”他稍微调整姿势让Mycroft更舒服一些，继续说道：“你想听我的回答吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头，犹豫了一会儿，又缓缓点头，偶尔还会抽噎一下。

亲吻落在耳际，紧接着是温暖的气息和轻柔的嗓音。“我也爱你，Mycroft Holmes。”声音不大，但清晰坚定。探长松开揉皱了他衬衫的手指，轻吻白皙的指节。“我爱你，所以我不介意你穿我的衣服，甚至欢迎你走进我的生活。你没有侵入我的空间，因为我没有将你隔离。”亲吻落在手腕上，Lestrade吸入一丝若有若无的木质香气，混合着Mycroft的味道。“我喜欢看你穿我的衣服，喜欢看你赖在我床上，喜欢你跟我在一起时那个小变态的模样。”他按住Mycroft阻止他反驳。“别不承认，我可记得你偷了我的内裤还没还回来呢。”Lestrade轻笑几声，揉了揉恋人的脑袋。“你喜欢就随便拿，要我穿过的也行。”探长推了推怀里的人。“看着我好吗，Myc？”

Mycroft缩得更紧了。“我……毁了你的衣服。”

Lestrade忍不住失笑出声。他抱着Mycroft撑起身扯掉外套，然后解开湿了一大片的衬衫，揉成一团按在恋人脸上。“来。”

Mycroft会意，用力擤了几下鼻涕。探长把衬衫卷了卷，一只手捏住他的下巴，用干净那面把他脸上的汤汤水水都擦干净，心中暗叹这一天之内他就给号称冰人鬼见愁的大英政府搓了两次脸，一次擦口水，一次擦鼻涕，真是够有福气的。他把脏衬衫扔到一边，抬起Mycroft红通通的脸。“Mycroft，答应我一件事好吗。”

官员犹豫地点了点头，顺便抽噎了一下。

Lestrade看着他通红的眼睛，认真地说：“不要再因为这种事说对不起。你没有对不起我，我也不会离开你。你想要我，我就是你的，直到你不再需要我那天。”

Mycroft愣愣地看着他，泪水又在眼眶里转起了圈圈。探长凑过去舔掉即将滑落的泪水，顺势吻住了他。

淡淡的咸味在口腔里蔓延开来，Gregory的吻一反刚才的温柔，充满了掠夺的味道，他的衬衫不知何时被扯了出来，一双滚烫的手钻进里面四处点火。Mycroft感觉自己全身发热，被泪水浸湿的脆弱眼眶涨得生疼，沸腾的血液在耳边轰鸣。他急切地撕扯着Gregory的贴身T恤，贴着他的唇说：“我要你…”

“Yes，宝贝，yes，我是你的…”衣物被随意地扔在一边，很快两个人就贪婪地探索着彼此赤裸的身躯。Mycroft摸索着从床头的抽屉里取出润滑液，跨坐在Gregory腿上，胡乱涂抹了自己的手指，随即伸到穴口。昨夜的激情使他的肌肉依旧柔软，Mycroft毫无障碍地刺入了一根手指，接着是第二根。他一手扶着Gregory的肩膀，难耐地仰起头，来回搅动的手指让他大声呻吟起来。Gregory托住他的后腰，把他的双腿分得更开，同时握住两个人不断磨蹭的勃起套弄着，低头含住他胸前的突起。

毫不留情的吮吸和啃咬让Mycroft几乎无法稳住身子，他迫切地挺向Gregory的掌心，扶住肩膀的手移到他脑后，把他按在自己胸前，不准他停下对乳尖的吮吻。他深入第三根手指，感到Gregory在心口猛地一咬，疼痛和快感让他轻易便落下泪来。Gregory舔舐着自己留下的齿印，又在上面吸出一个近乎紫红的吻痕，随即转向另外一侧，照顾起那里倍受忽略的粉色突起。

套弄的大手突然离去，Mycroft不满地轻哼一声，随即听到润滑液盖子开启的声音。Gregory匆匆涂抹了涨得通红的勃起，一手绕到他身后，抽出他的手指。“宝贝，坐上来…我要你。”

Mycroft深吸一口气缓缓沉下身子，愉悦的灼烧感让他大脑一片空白。Gregory难以忍耐缓慢的过程，猛地向上一挺。突如其来的满涨逼出Mycroft一声颤抖的哭喊。滚烫的唇吻去他脸上的泪水，带着老茧的手指在他全身擦起一片片电流。“老天，Myc，你真紧…你太美了，宝贝…我的宝贝…”Gregory托起他的身体，再重重放下，同时向上挺动，涨大的前端毫不留情地碾压着那片敏感的神经。Mycroft的身体无助地随着他的动作起伏，柔软有弹性的床垫似乎让Gregory每一次都埋得更深。被贯穿的快感像风暴一样不断席卷他的身体，Mycroft只能紧紧攀附住Gregory的肩膀，生怕一松手就会彻底落入未知的深渊。

Lestrade把他按在怀里，保持着插入的姿势猛地一翻身，趁着Mycroft惊叫的空档一把捞起他的双腿架在肩上，开始了更猛烈的抽插。他俯身在所有能够到的地方留下一个个湿润的亲吻，舔掉Mycroft眼角残留的泪水。身下的人哭得双眼红肿，脸上还有点点泪痕，全身泛着淫靡的粉红，深深浅浅的吻痕随处可见，身体几乎被他折成两半，近乎无意识地呻吟着他的名字。Lestrade知道自己坚持不了多久，便握住恋人不断渗出前液的勃起套弄起来。

呻吟渐渐变成嘶哑的哭喊，包裹着自己的火热肠壁越绞越紧，Lestrade加快了节奏，把Mycroft按在床上，用力操开紧致的小穴。他松开恋人的双腿缠在自己腰际，俯身给了他一个真正的深吻。“Myc，来吧，宝贝，射出来。我是你的…”

巨大的快感让他几乎无法承受，他用尽全力叫喊着Gregory的名字，激烈的高潮使他的视野陷入一片黑暗。他听到Gregory失去控制的低吼，随即感觉到体内的硬挺不断抽动。Gregory倒在他身上，让他安心不已的重量。他能感到恋人剧烈的心跳和急促的呼吸，两个人几乎都无法动弹。不知过了多久，Mycroft才稍微从高潮的余韵中缓和过来。他收紧依旧缠在Gregory腰上的双腿，手指插进恋人汗湿的发间，声音沙哑而疲惫，却带着深深的愉悦。

“我的……”


End file.
